


hit the (drunk) stage (drunkenly) aka hold my beer

by watername



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, GIRLee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: Eunsook’s face was a little flushed when she declared that she was dominating the pole tonight, so it’s completely understandable that Gwiboon took it as a drunken joke.





	hit the (drunk) stage (drunkenly) aka hold my beer

**Author's Note:**

> This is super fluff.

Eunsook’s face was a little flushed when she declared that she was dominating the pole tonight, so it’s completely understandable that Gwiboon took it as a drunken joke. 

This was a mistake, because now she is scrambling after the other girl - who is far too light on her feet - and Gwiboon never could hold her alcohol that well, tripping over velvet-lined chairs with suspect stains, as Eunsook flies towards the stage, giggles burbling out of her like a brook. She ignores the stairs and instead twists her body around to jump up onto it, landing into a sitting position. Her booted feet swing like two pendulums, the shine of their pointed edges catching the light at each arc’s apex.

Gwiboon eyes her suspiciously as the other girl beams proudly at her accomplishment. 

"You know how gross it is up there," she says, puffing a long black strand of hair out of her face when it comes dangerously close to her lipstick. "They haven't cleaned it yet."

Eunsook tilts her head quizzically and widens her eyes, as she lifts a finger slowly. It's a gesture that might have fooled someone else as thoughtful and cute, but Gwiboon knows it for the "you're being dumb and here is why" motion that it truly is.

"But they're sitting down there...where you are...," she blinks in concern at the thought of spunk proximity. "Wouldn't it be cleaner up here? They've never been up here."

"That's why I'm standing." 

Eunsook tuts and flings her arms up in a stretch towards the ceiling, before letting them fall behind her and land palm-down on the floor. Her pink-blush hair fans over her shoulders as they curl forward, the balls of her joints moving beneath her skin. Gwiboon's eyes catch on one particular strand that falls past the imperfect brush of her eyebrow, flutters out as Eunsook breathes, and comes back to land and curl in the deep-swell shadows of Eunsook's shirt.

When she glances up, Eunsook is looking at her, a little mercilessly, and heat crawls up the side of her neck before she can stop it. Eunsook's lips quirk a little in a smile that's too clever for work. Gwiboon stamps down on the warmth and lifts her chin up as she makes her way over to the other girl, whose smile is still too sharp for Gwiboon to look at safely.

"I'm serious, get down from there."

"I'm serious, I'm going to dominate that pole."

"You've never even done it before."

Eunsook shrugs as she turns to look at the silver length before saying gravely, "I trust in my thighs," and running her fingers respectfully under the hem of her shorts. 

She half-nods in agreement, because she trusts in them too. 

"Eunsook, that's not - you're drunk - Eunsook!" she shrieks because the other girl is in motion, again, shucking off her boots and stockings until she's walking barefooted around the base of the pole, assessing her approach. Gwiboon puts her hands on the stage and pushes herself up awkwardly to stop her, but it's too late as Eunsook wraps her legs around the pole into a squat, her arms stretched out above her. She pushes up from her shin and stands up, quickly repeating the motion as she shimmies her way up to the top. 

The older girl skims her toes playfully across the top of Gwiboon's head and pulls them back up just as quickly when the other girl growls in irritation.

"You're going to fall, unnie," she says as peaceably as she can, because Eunsook may not be nearly as clumsy-cute as she pretends to be, but she has definitely seen the other girl trip on nothing before. "Please get down."

Eunsook hums thoughtfully before brightly, cheerfully saying, "Nope. I like it up here," and experimentally leaning backwards. Her hair is long, and as she shakes her head back and forth it waves like a cherry blossom tree's branches. Gwiboon paces beneath her. 

"You know I can't catch you."

"Sure you can. But you don't need to. I'm dominating it, see?" Gwiboon stifles another yell of panic as Eunsook releases both of her hands and arches completely backwards, unfolding her legs so that she lowers herself and is face to face with Gwiboon. Her mouth is a little dry, and she will attribute that to the drinking, firstly, but secondly to the prominent swell of her breasts, the obvious strength of her thighs as they hold her steady. That damned smile is back, to boot, and it loses none of its potency at an altered angle. 

"All good," she says lightly. "You should kiss me, by the way."

"Oh my god," Gwiboon says. "Did you do this just to prove you're not drunkenly saying that?"

The sight of Eunsook shrugging upside-down, shamelessness in her smile, is mortifyingly attractive. 

"Did it work?"

Gwiboon leans forward and kisses her, tastes cherries and liquor on her tongue, as her answer. 

 


End file.
